powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Knight (Grid Series)
The Dark Knight was a loyalist of Thrax and a Homunculus creation of Orphan that would be known as the True Vessel of Luther, he was designed specifically to be Luther's True Vessel so that Orphan's plans could go back on the tracks, he appears in Power Rangers: Angel Force but he is also "destroyed" by Luther within the same Series. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography Pre-Angel Force Not much is known about Dark Knight's life prior to joining Thrax. What is known is that he once served as Paladin for a great king, but turned against his king. This defying of his holy oath causes the paladin's powers to become corrupt, turning him into the Dark Knight. Power Rangers: Angel Force Thrax later finds Dark Knight and gets the fallen warrior to join forces with him on his campagin to destroy the Earth. Dark Knight becomes loyal to Thrax's cause and remains loyal to him throughout his servitude. Battles against the Rangers Dark Knight proved to be a powerful warrior against the Power Rangers. He was so strong that he caused Landon to question himself and his skills as a leader until Haley encouraged him to pick himself up. The Rangers overcame the powers of the knight, saving the city from destruction. After Zodiark's arrival, the knight does not trust the Dark Prince or his campanions. He knows of their motives and did not wish to have anything to do with that. He, however, follows Thrax's commands in working with them. Rise of Luther Always aware of his fate, Dark Knight knew that he was the catalyst that would free the Dark Lord King from his prison. Upon falling from grace, the knight had sealed his fate as the vessel for Luther. Beelzebub also foresaw this connection on their first encounter so when the Dark Lords assembled, they captured the knight so to free Luther. The New Dark Knight Eventually Venus' core would be entered, through the Well of the Abyssal Morning by the Dark Knight as he would be used as the True Vessel of Luther, Luther's soul drew on the power of Venus' Gravity and pulled the Dark Knight speedily towards its core where the combination of Gravity and his own Telekinetic Pull, causing the floating of many rocks including the Well of the Abyssal Morning entrance. Eventually the inevitable would happen and Luther would take control of his Hollow Vessel which would allow him to shape his true form in the hollowness therein, allowing Luther to begin his rise out of the Core of Venus and into Assiah's main-stray Galaxy while he would use access to the knowledge garnered by the Dark Knight in-order to understand all that had changed in Assiah since his sealing away by Orphan. In a Massive explosion of energy and an apocalypse of sorts upon that undamaged side of Venus, Luther would rip his way out into Space where his surviving Dark Lord minions would await their (currently one-winged) King, he was told of the Power Rangers and how they had been given powers by their Celestial Brothers in-order to be able to contend and eventually defeat the Dark Lords. Luther's pride would not allow that and he would head to the moon with Beelzebub, wielding the Sword of Darkness which would grow many ends to be similar to the claws of Jack the Ripper, Luther sets about executing all of Thrax's allies. When he is done, he consults his own allies: Zodiark's party, including Lightning whom had defected from Thrax in the chaos and was now kneeling with his group. The Armour Shatters... Luther whom is still within the armour of the Dark Knight descends to Earth to do battle with the Rangers, his Helmet is shattered in the Red Ranger's desperate attack and only at a fourth of his power defeats the Rangers, however the Rangers refuse to give up and noticing the limits of his power the Dark Lord allowed calmer heads to rule the day as he makes a Strategic retreat from Earth. The Dark Lord King returns to the Moon, to plan his next attack leaving the shards of the armour that formerly made up the Dark Knight's body behind. Legacy The Dark Knight played an important role in allowing Luther to escape his imprisonment and regain a new body, with Luther out of his imprisonment he would later come to kneel at Orphan's feet once Beelzebub's treason was discovered in Galactic Pirates, it is also revealed in Galactic Pirates that the Dark Knight was created by Orphan as he intended Luther to rise anyway and therefore needed a True Vessel for him. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Male